New Awakening
by Otaku-Shi
Summary: Ichigo was just a smalltown boy with nothing exciting going on in his life. But when a vampire named Shiro comes along, things get interesting. Read as Ichigo is brought into a world he didn't even know existed. WARNING! YAOI! M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm not done with Episode Swap... Oh well... i wanted to do something new too so i took a break from it. Plus, the reason i am doing this story is because i am waaay into Yaoi! I love it with a passion! Not joking! My fave couple is Hichi/Ichi. So if you don't like it then don't read it, and for the people who are reading this please review if you liked it. :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Smell<strong>

**~Ichigo~ **

Ichigo was walking home from a long day at school. _Can the teachers get any more annoying? Guess so..._ He ruffled his orange hair and sighed. _What is there to do in this town?_ He turned into his driveway, and walked up to the door. Ichigo opened it and stepped inside. "I'm ba-" Ichigo was cut off when Isshin kicked him in the face, sending him flying out the door and on the driveway.

"DAMNIT, OLD MAN! CAN'T I COME HOME WITHOUT GETTING BEAT AT LEAST ONCE IN MY LIFE!?" Ichigo yelled as he got up.

Isshin laughed. "HAHAHA! You need more trai-" Ichigo punched him in the face to stop him from talking, then kicked him in the gut to have him double over on his knees to land a faceplant on the floor. "Nice...kick...son." Isshin was still able to give him a thumbs up.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm going to my room, call me when dinner's done." He took off his shoes and walked up the stairs. He threw his bag on his desk and plopped onto his bed taking his I-pod off the nightstand turning it on, blocking all the sound comming from his father downstairs._ Probably sobbing on Misaki's memorial about how his son treats him so badly._ He shook his head then turned over and stared at the fading sky through his window.

"If only there was something to do in this damn town." Ichigo closed his eyes, as sleep took over him. Surrounding him in darkness.

**~Shiro~**

"GOD DAMN YOU FUCKING DEMONS!" Shiro yelled as a demon lunged at him. The demon looked like a human except for the eyes which were red (the whole eyeball), and it smelled unaturally disgusting, like a rotting corpse. It had long black fangs sticking out of its mouth, it's nails grew into sharplike talons. Shiro dodged the attack and ran his hand through the demon's heart. Watching it go limp, he threw it off to the side. It faded into the air, until nothing was left. He listened to the quiet sound of the park, before speaking.

"Tch...Damnit. Every fucking night. Can't I have one night to relax?" Shiro sighed... _Guess not._ Shiro stretched, and turned around to walk back home, but he froze. He could feel another one about a couple blocks away."God damnit!" Shiro ran out of the park and down the street, towards it.

He took a left, then stopped. He saw it sitting on a roof top by a window, on a clinic. _What the hell?!_ The demon resembled the one that Shiro defeated at the park but with a tail and shorter fangs. Shiro bolted towards it, and jumped. He grabbed it by the neck, and threw it at the road. It slammed into it making a dent. Shiro jumped off the house, and landed in front of it.

"Any last words?" Shiro asked. The demon hissed at him, then smirked.

"They'll be comming after him, and they wont stop until they get him." The demon lunged at Shiro's throat, but only failed to have Shiro drive his hand through it's heart. It coughed up blood, and glanced up at Shiro. "You...won't be able... to resist... the smell, Demon... Slayer." Then faded into the air. _What the hell was he talking about?! What smell?_ He sniffed the air, only to come accross the most delicious scent he ever breathed. His eyes widened, and his mouth watered as he jumped to the window the demon was by, and peeked in.

There was a figure sprawled on the bed. It was a boy. He had orange, spiky hair, and a muscular body. He was shirtless, so his chest and stomach were showing. Shiro slid open the window as quietly as he could not to wake him then jumped over the bed, landing with a soft thud beside it. Shiro heard him stir behind him and just hid in the shadows by his door.

**~Ichigo~**

Ichigo blinked as he felt a cold wind cross over his body. He looked up to see that the window was open._ I swear it wasn't open when I went to bed._ Ichigo just shrugged, and closed it again. He through his legs over the bed and stood up, streching, until he heard a satisfied 'pop' in his back. He walked towards his door, until something through him backwards and onto the bed again. _What the fuck!?_

Ichigo looked up to see a man with white skin and hair. He had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. His eyes had black pupils, gold irises and black sclera (the area of the eye that is suppose to be white). Ichigo didn't know if he should be swooning over him or be scared. The next thing he knew, he felt a double pinch on his neck. He flinched in pain, and tried to think of what was going on.

He cluthed at the white hair. He wanted him OFF! But Ichigo couldn't move when a wave of pleasure went through his body. _W-what is this?_ He couldn't help but moan at the new experience. "Ahh-haa..." Ichigo could feel himself getting hard when the thing drank from him more and more, but at the same time getting weak. The man leaned back, and Ichigo could see some of his blood smeared at the corner of the man's mouth.

His eye's widened at the sight. "I... I need to get out of here... " The man looked Ichigo in the eyes, and said in the most soothing voice he had ever heard, "Sleep, and forget what you saw tonight." Ichigo's eyes closed as darkness took over, and put him to sleep.

**~Shiro~**

"Che...I can't beleive this." He said as he was walking away from the house. He covered the boy up in his blanket, and not to mention, cleaned his bite mark quick while holding his breath. He closed the window before he left and bolted a couple blocks away from the smell. It was the most delicious thing he ever tasted. He wondered why. When he drank from different humans in the past...none of their blood tasted that delicious!

"Shiro! Where ya been?!" Shiro looked up to realize he was in front of his apartment. Grimmjow was standing at the doorway at the top of the stairs (like orihime's house but in a different location). "We were getting lonely."

"The fucking usual..." Shiro said as he walked up the stairs and past Grimmjow through the doorway. "You reak of wet dog, by the way... Go take a bath." Shiro stretched and walked down the hallway and into his room. He just pulled off his shirt, and crawled into bed. Closing his eye's, waiting for morning to come as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think?! Damn... im obsessed with stories like this. So i hope you liked it! if you have any ideas on who grimmyboy should fall in love with please tell me...im having a hard time deciding... Well please reveiw if you liked it! :))<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, and IM SO SORRY! I've been thinking on what to write and nothing came till now! ( ; ^ ;) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! ...Well, Here's another chapter! I thought the last one was kinda short...so i figured i should try and make this one longer... So i hope you enjoy it! I hope this makes up for my lost time... ~sobs~ heres the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Confusion<strong>

**~Shiro~ **

Shiro woke up to a banging sound and someone shouting. _Aw fuck! What the hell is going on out there!? _He thought as he climbed out of bed. "God damn apartment! We need more space!" Shiro walked down the hallway and saw Grimmjow, holding his foot, and hopping on the other.

"What the hell happened?..." Shiro couldn't beleive this. Grimmjow was a fucking werewolf for god's sake! "Why are you holding your damn foot!? You look pathetic right now!"

"I stubbed my toe! I have no idea how, but it fucking hurt like a bitch!" He stopped hopping and was wobbling over to Shiro. Shiro tried to hold back a laugh at how Grimmjow slightly resembled a penguin at the way he walked. Grimmjow glared at him. "Oh, You think this is funny!? How bout you stub your fucking toe and see how it feels! Won't be laughing about it then, would ya?!"

Shiro snorted. "No thanks. I'll pass..." He turned into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, and a box of cereal. He didn't need human food, but he chose to eat it because he liked the taste of it. "Damn... Wish I had some of that delicious velvet I had last night..." He mumbled, while pouring his cereal into his bowl. He still lingered on the thought of how it tasted so different from others. It bugged him. He sat down at the table when he was done pouring milk into the bowl, and grabbed a spoon. Grimmjow was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh... Have you seen Ulquiorra, and Kaien around? I haven't seen them since last week." Shiro swivled (I have no idea how to spell it) in his chair, and looked at Grimmjow.

"Nope. Same goes for me." He drank the rest of the milk in the bowl and put it in the sink. He walked down the hallway, and back into his room. Grabbing some cloths, and walking into the bathroom. After he was done taking a shower, he slid on his jeans, put on his studded bracelet, and a black muscle shirt, with a short sleeved, white, dress shirt. He put on some socks, and walked out. Grabbing his cell, wallet, and shades before he headed towards the door.

"Where ya going?" Grimmjow asked as Shiro was putting on his shoes,

"For a little walk." Shiro opened the door and stepped out. Closing it before he walked down the stairs and up the sidewalk.

**~Ichigo~**

Ichigo woke up to the feeling of a dry throat. He wanted something to drink but just ignored it for now. He streched, and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom to do the usual morning routine. After that he heard a sound comming from his room. He opened his door to find Kon just in time, falling to the floor. "Kon?! What the hell?!" He got back up and shook his head.

"Ichigo... Don't get caught in the golden sea." Kon walked over to his closet jumped in and closed the door.

Ichigo just shrugged and went back to what he was doing. He got dressed in a pair of shorts and a gray tank-top. He went downstares smelling the aroma comming from the kitchen. "Yuzu? Whats for breakfast?" Ichigo asked when he peared into the kitchen.

Yuzu turned around and smiled. "Eggs, bacon and toast, Ichi-nii." She went back to cooking when Ichigo nodded.

"I'll just have toast... I'm not that hungry." And with that he grabbed a couple peiced and went to the front door. He slipped on his sandals, and opened the door steeping out. "I'll be going!" he yelled and shut it. He was glad it was the weekend. He munched on his toast walking up the sidewalk.

Walking into town, he wondered what he should do. He started to get thirsty again. He walked into a store and bought a Mountain Dew. (OOOOOH YESHHH! nothing better then a dew! (: )

He unscrewd the cap and took a drink, and before he knew it... it was empty! He just stared at the bottle, still feeling thirsty. he threw the bottle into a trash can and went to the park. He looked around and saw a water fountain. He walked over and drank from it...he guessed he stood their drinking water for about 5 minutes, and he was still thirsty!

"What the hell?" Ichigo gave up and ignored the feeling. He turned around and sat on a bench, watching the people walk by. He sighed. What is there to do instead of sitting on a bench. Ichigo looked to his right and froze. There was a albino man sitting under a tree, looking up at the sky. Ichigo watched as the man got up and started to walk away. Ichigo didn't know when, but he was walking towards him.

"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo said as he grabbed the mans arm stopping them both. The albino turned around, and Ichigo noticed he had shades on, and swore he saw a glint of glod behind them. "Have we met before?" Ichigo didn't know why, but for some reason this man looked familiar.

He felt the man stiffen. "No, I don't think so." Ichigo just stared at him, still holding onto his arm.

"I'm sorry then. You just look like someone I met befo-" Ichigo stopped talking only to fall to his knees clutching his chest. Why did he feel so thirsty? I feel onto his side, writhing in pain. "Nnnh- AAArgh! W-what- what's happening?!" Ichigo went on his back and arched. Screaming bloody murder.

He saw the man beside him. "Hey! It's gonna be okay, I'll help you! I'll fix this!" He felt something warm touch his lips, and the most delicious flavor on his tounge. He gluped it down without hesitation, feeling the pain go away. He stopped drink and opened his eyes not realizing they were closed.

The ablino man was stareing at him. His shades were gone, and left his eyes exposed to Ichigo. Ichigo stared back at him, a memory flashing through his head. "Y-you're the guy who-"

"So you remember me, hmm? Well, I guess I have no choice." He saw the albino lean down and pick him up before everything went dark.

**~Shiro~**

Shiro picked him up and carried him back to his apartment. Once there he kicked the door open and lyed him down on the couch. Shiro sighed an watched his sleeping face. He had questions on what happened at the park, but he would have to wait till the little orangette wakes up.

Shiro kept stareing at him. For some reason, He felt drawn to him, felt he had to protect him... make him his. Shiro smirked. Oh the things he could do to him right now, but decided he would rather have him awake. Shiro stopped thinking for a second and remember he never even bothered to know his name. Shiro cursed himself for that.

Shiro knelt down beside the sleeping face, and studdied it._ No doubt that he was beautiful._ Shiro didn't know what he was doing until he felt his lips touchs the orangettes. Shiro leened back and covered his mouth. Never had he done that before... _WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!? KISSING THE MAN WHEN HE WAS ASLEEP!_ Shiro crawled over to a corner and sulked hugging his knees. "I'm a bad person..." He mumbled.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and a familiar blue haired werewolf came into the apartment. "YO! Shiro, I hear-" Grimmjow stopped and starred at the person on the couch. "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!" He yelled.

Shiro went back to his corner and sulked some more. "I don't know his name... I'M SO STUPID!" He stood up and started to bang his head against the wall. Grimmjow just starred at him dumbstruck.

"Umm... Shiro? ...Could you explain to me what is going on at least?" Grimmjow asked. Shiro stopped and sighed, turning around and sitting on a chair.

"This is the kid I fed off of the other night after saving him from a demon. I don't know what and how it happened, but I feel drawn to him," Shiroo stared at the orangette. "I couldn't resist his... scent. He's different from normal people. I haven't in the slightest clue of what he is." Shiro watched as he rolled onto his back, chest rising and falling ever so silently.

"He smells like your kind... but mixed with humans." Shiro looked at Grimmjow, with wide eyes. _What did he just say?_ "I don't know if it's possible, but he might be a half-breed."

"That is clearly impossible. Half-breeds have been extinct for over a centry! Even though how much anybody tried, they couldn't do it no more!" Shiro tried to think that it was impossible, but yet, here Grimmjow is telling him that the orangette smelled like one! _IT'S CLEARLY IMPOSSIBLE!_

"I don't know what to tell you Shiro, but I have no doubt he is one." Grimjow looked serious. Shiro didn't know what to do, he just sat in front of the man again and stared at him.

"Che... WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" Shiro yelled while shaking him. He Wanted answers NOW! The orange head wasn't waking up, so shiro just let go and sat back down, reasting his head in his palms.

Shiro sighed and got up heading towards his kitchen. "Oi!? What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked from the chair he was sitting on.

"Cooking something to eat for when he wakes up..." Grimmjow shrugged and grabbed the remote to the TV turning it on.

Shiro worked through the kitchen grabbing ingrediants for fried chicken, and mashed potatos, with salad on the side. He heard someone groaning when he started to dish up a plate when everything was cooked. "What happened?... AND WHERE AM I?!" Shiro smirked. He took the plate once it was full and walked out setting it in front of the orangette.

"Eat. You must be hungry..." Shiro said sitting down next to him. He watched as the man obediently ate. Every move was flawless. Shiro couldn't help but watch him. Lifting the fork to his beautiful plump lips, slowly putting the for-..._ BAD SHIRO! BAD! STOP THINKING SUCH EROTIC THOUGHTS!_ Shiro mentally slapped himself and focused on the TV. A small blush foming on his right cheek.

"So... mind telling me who you guys are?" Shiro looked back at him and smirked._ He really is a beauty up close. Especially those deep rich brown eyes, and messy orange hair like my white._ "HELLO?! I'M ASKING YOU SOMETHING HERE!" Shiro blinked then sighed again. "I'm Hichgo Shirosaki, but I would rather be called Shiro. This man," Shiro pointed his thumb over in Grimmjows direction, "is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Now that i introduced us, can you tell us your name?"

The orange head just looked at Shiro with a grim look on his face. "...Ichigo Kurosaki." _Ichigo? It suits him._ "Why am I here?" Shiro stared at him, then smirked.

"You Ichigo... Are a half-breed."

* * *

><p><strong>:OO YAY! i finally uploaded! :DD lol. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. i'm sorry (; ^ ;) schools is comeing up and i hve to go shopping to get cloths and school supplies... plus im extremely nervous! i'm going to be a freshman this year! i'll be focusing more on getting good grade then the story when school starts. But i will update sometime though. i know that much! oh and im sorry if this chapter isnt any good... but if you liked it please review! Until next time! ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! ^^ I thank you for the reveiws! lol, when i looked at them i was like: OMG! :'D. lol an thank you for the courage ^^ So anyways, This chapter is comming out sooner because I have nothing better to do and a Idea popped into my head out of nowhere! HMMM... here is a heads up. another pairing will start to form in the next chapter so...please look forward to it! ^^-nods- yesh, so here is the next chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Truth<strong>

**~Ichigo~**

"I... I'M A WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled at Shiro. Shocked to be told something like that._ WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!? HALF-BREED!?_ Ichigo stared at Shiro, exceedingly angry. "That's a nice fucking thing to say to someone you just introduced yourself to!" _What the hell is wrong with him?!_

"Let me explain!" Shiro pleaded, getting up to push Ichigo back onto the couch. _When did I stand up?... WAIT! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!_ "Just hear me out...okay?" Ichigo studdied Shiro's face, then sighed.

"Fine. But make it good." Ichigo faced Shiro cross-legged on the couch and settled his hands on his knees. "Ok, Tell." **(SO DEMANDING! :D)**

"Well, Let me explain what a half-breed is first then. A half-breed is a mix of vampire and human species. Half-breeds can only be awakened if bittin by a vampire. Plus, they can choose whatever power they want." Ichigo stared at Shiro amazed._ Can I really do that? Hmmm..._ "Thing is... for half-breeds, they can use two powers instead of one like vampires, because they are a mixed species."

"So...I can choose any two powers that i want... right now?" Shiro nodded. "Hmmm...any two powers." Ichigo closed his eyes and thought. _What do I want that'll be useful._ "I would choose... Shinigami, and mind reading." Shiro kept silent. "Yeah, definately those two."**( no, not like edward in twilight -. -)**

"You have to give rules on how you want then to be. Like what do you want them to do." Ichigo sighed. _Rules, huh?_

"Well, For Shinigami powers. I would want a zanpakuto, and hallow powers. Also, the bankai too! Just those, I dont want my cloths to change. For mind reading... only when I want to read their mind. That way I don't hear too many voices at a time." Ichigo stared blankly at Shiro._ Hmm... If i already chose what i want... does that mean i can do them right now?! Then What is Shiro thinking..._ Ichigo's gaze got more intense while stareing at Shiro. **_'What the hell is he doing?'_** "I'm trying to see what you're thinking, so stop talking!"

"I didn't say anything... CHEAT! STOP READING MY MIND YOU BASTARD! THAT'S PRIVATE!" Ichigo felt Shiro put walls around his mind and sighed.

"Why so protective... IT WORKED! Ah~... WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ichigo shot his head towards Grimmjow. "You have a very sick mind!" Ichigo covered his face with his hands and looked away.

"Don't look into it, or you'll get nightmares... Trust me." Grimmjow said then went back to watching TV.

"I don't need you to tell me that again..." Ichigo stood up and streched, fealing a weight on his back afterwords. "What...? Ohhh!" Ichigo reached behind him and brought out a zanpakuto in front of him. Bandages unwrapping from it, revealing a black and white blade. "Hmmm... " Ichigo stared at it for a while, until he heard someone whisper a name. "Zangetsu?... That's it's name?" Ichigo shrugged and placed it on the side of the couch while sitting back down.

"Moving on. Since you picked you're powers you can never change them. That's the deal. So now you have to live with them for the rest of your life." Ichigo shrugged. _That wouldn't be so bad. Wait..._

"HOW THE HELL AM I BELEIVING EVERYTHING YOU TELL ME?!" Shiro just stared at him.

"How should I know? Anyways. A centery ago, humans and Vampires used to live in harmony. Half-breeds were born and lived on. Until one day a Demon slayed them, drinking all the life out of them. Because of that, the humans thought it was the vampires fault, so they no longer trusted them, and attacked them. The Vampires fled, not wanting to hurt their beloved's. So, they went in search for safety, and wound up staying in the woods. An alliance was formed with the werewolves so they could stay their... but thats a different story. Everday since then, the humans forgot about the existance of Vampires and Werewolves. Now we keep to the dark and dare not to show anybody what we truly are. Ever since then, only few came together and tried... but failed. Half-breeds have been extinct for that long until now." Shiro had a grim look on his face after he got done.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. Instead he just nodded and lowered his head, letting it all seap in. "It's ok not to say anything. As long as you know the details." Shiro said.

Ichigo nodded again, then sighed afterwords. "That's alot for me to take in." Shiro patted his shoulder, "Well, at least you know."

"Yeah..." Ichigo stared at the floor. _I kinda feel lonely, being the only half-breed and all._

"Now, Let's get you home. It's getting late." Shiro said as he got up heading to the door. Ichigo blinked and looked at the clock on the wall. _7:15... FUCK!_ Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakuto and ran to the door, yanking on his shoes._ I'M LATE FOR DINNER!_ Bolting out the door, he then realized he doesn't know where he is exactly.

Ichigo stopped at the end of the stairs. "What's wrong?" Shiro asked comming up behind him. Ichigo looked around, trying to think of where this might be. "Alright..." Ichigo felt himself getting picked up and put over a shoulder. "Lets go!" Then everything started to move.

"EEEEEEEH! PUT ME DOWN!" Ichigo started hitting Shiro's back but stopped and just hung their. "Can I at least piggy-back you? I feel like such a little kid right now..." He heard Shiro laugh, and then set him down. He turned around and crouched alittle, before Ichigo jumped onto his back. "Thank you..."

"No problem..." Ichigo stared at the side of Shiro's face. He didn't look all that bad up close. _He actually looks beautiful...like a dark angel._ Ichigo breathed in, smelling the scent of ...chocolate and almonds? _Hah. That actually kinda suits him..._ Without realizing it, Ichigo leaned forward and bit his ear, licking it afterwords. He felt Shiro shiver underneath him. "What are you-" Ichigo leaned down to hi neck and nipped it. "Oh... Go ahead then if you hungry." Ichigo bit into his neck and sucked the red velvet. It was the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. He tightened the grip in his legs around Shiro's waist. "Ok... Enough!" Ichigo stopped at the dominance in his tone.

"I'll never get use to this... I don't like it one bit..."

**~Shiro~**

He glanced at Ichigo and then stopped in front of his house. He fought the urge to think any erotic thoughts when Ichigo licked his ear and drank from him. "It's ok...I don't like drinking from people either... but that's how we survive." He set Ichigo down, and faced him. "Be careful tonight, okay?... See ya tomarrow." Shiro was about to walk away until Ichigo grabbed his sleave.

"P-please stay. I don't think I can be alone for tonight." Shiro looked at him then sighed. pushing him towards the front door. "I'll stay." He said. Ichigo sighed in relief. "Thank you..." He watched as he opened the door and stepped inside, still holding shiro's sleave. He closed the door behind him, and took off his shoes. Letting go of Shiro he put his zanpakuto to the side and took a few steps forward. "I'M HOME!" Shiro watched curiously to what he was doing.

"YOU'RE LATE!" A man with jet back hair and gotee, with a hawaiian looking shirt on, khaki pants, and with white socks and a lab coat came charging at Ichigo. Ichigo kicked him in the face when he was in reaching range. The man grabbed his leg and twisted him, making him fall to the ground. "DINNER STARTS AT 7:00. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT, MY SON!"

Ichigo kicked his jaw, then punched him in the stomach afterwords. "I KNOW THAT, TEME!" _This...is so amusing._ Shiro couldn't help but smirk. "Jeez, old man! I have a guest..." The man looked up from where he was and then smiled.

"Why didn't you say so! Welcome! I'm Isshin Kurosaki! Ichigo's Father! Please treat me as yours as well!" Shiro just stared at him. Then he came real close and started to whisper in his ear. "Ne? Ne? Are you by any chance dating my son?" Shiro couldn't hold back a blush forming on his face. He covered his face with his hand as best he can to hide it. _Don't ask something that'll never come true, old man! Shit..._ Shiro forgot to put up walls.

Ichigo kicked the old man out of nowhere. "DON'T GO ASKING SUCH RUDE QUESTIONS!" Ichigo turned and grabbed Shiro's sleave again pulling him to the stairs. _Maybe he didn't hear me..._

"Ah~ Ichi-nii! Who is that? You're boyfriend?" _Boyfriend? asked if we're dating...Does this meen you're..._ "Intoduce us..."

Shiro looked over to see a girl with dark grey eyes and black straight hair hanging around her face, just above her shoulders, and dressed in tomboyish cloths. "This is Karin, one of my younger sisters. Where's Yuzu?"

"Kitchen. And who's he?" She pointed to Shiro, stareing at Ichigo's hand that was holding his sleave.

"Hichigo Shirosaki. But I would rather be called Shiro." Shiro said. Karin just shrugged, and went into the living room. Ichigo sighed, and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Yuzu! This is Hichigo Shirosaki." Ichigo said. Shiro peered over his shoulder and saw a girl that looked similar to Karin, but had short light brown hair, and short bangs hanging over the side of her forehead, and with dark brown eyes, but dressed in a more girly way though.

"But you can just call me Shiro." Shiro said. The girl smiled then said, "Hi, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki! Nice to meet you!"

"N-nice to meet you too..." Shiro didn't know how to react. He just gave a slight smile and nodded. Ichigo let go of him again and went to the fridge, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Could you be... Oni-chans boyfriend?" Ichigo almost spewed the orange juice all over the fridge.

Shiro just stayed silent. "Y-yuzu... we're gonna head up to my room. ok? I'm not eating tonight." She nodded and went back to cookie while Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hand and lead him up the stairs and into his room, closeing the door behind him. "Phew... "

"You have an intersting family." Shiro said stareing at their still joined hands.

"Tell me about it..." Ichigo looked at Shiro, then followed his gaze."AH~," Ichigo let go and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I hadn't let go yet." He walked over to his bed and sat on it, sighing. "What a loong day..."

"Ichigo... " Shiro walked over and sat down beside him. "Are you-"

"Yes. I'm Gay! Sorry if I didn't tell you. I figured you would find out though." He gave a small smile, and sighed for like the sixth time afterwords.

Shiro smiled and leaned in close to him, whispering in a low voice into his ear. "I don't mind. In fact...Would you care to date me?..." He saw Ichigo shiver. He opened his mind for Ichigo to read, and saw his eyes go wide. Shiro rested his palm on Ichigo's cheek turning his head towards him. Slowly leaning in to give the orangehead a chance to refuse, but didn't even make a move to do so. Shiro closed the space and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Scooter: AWWW! lol, i'm so mean... i stopped it right at a good part too! Even i want to know what happens next! BUT! That'll have to wait until chapter Five! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Shiro: DAMN YOU! WRITE. MORE. NOW!**

**Scooter: ._. ...no**

**Ichigo: Shiro... just calm down -_-"**

**Shiro: BUT!...**

**Scooter: Well... Please Reveiw! I stayed up all night to write this before it was gone... i personally think it was a bad ending though. oh well, im sorry to leave you hangin too...**

**Shiro: If you're so sorry... WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW SO YOU CAN CONTINUE WITH ME AND ICHIGO, BAKA!**

**Ichigo: just ignore him, and reveiw please!**

**Scooter: oh! and one more thing. i wanted to keep some of the original bleach in it so i had Ichigo keep his Shinigami powers... but he wont be in a yukata. -. - if you want to you can think hes in one though! anyways, untill next time ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still have nothing better to do... luckily i did all of my summer activites in the first two months. Yay! More Updates! I'm get extremely bored... and and thi s morning when I woke up I thought up this chapter... well pretty much a third of it, but my hands will just move on their own... So I know you have an idea on who the next pairing is gonna be :D. Lol. BUT! this is just the start! Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**And One more thing! I fixed the first chapter ^^, now its less confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Feelings<strong>

**~Grimmjow~**

Grimmjow was just sitting on the couch watching TV, while Shiro was explaining to Ichigo what he was. "So...I can choose any two powers that i want... right now?" He heard Ichigo say. Grimmjow just went back to watching TV. His mind drifting to Ulquiorra. _Oh the things I wish he could do to him, like-_ "WHAT THE FUCK?! You have a very sick mind!"

"Don't look into it, or you'll get nightmares... Trust me." Grimmjow said then went back to watching TV. Not bothering to listen to the back story Shiro was telling.

"Now lets get you home. It's getting late." Grimmjow got up, waved, and walked to his room. Falling onto the bed, closeing his eyes, letting darkness take over.

**OoOoO Line Break OoOoO**

"Grimmjow. Wake up!" Grimmjow opend an eye to see Ulquiorra real close to his face.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow backed up against the wall, covering his face with his hand, trying to hide the blush creeping onto it. "When did you get here?!" He watched Ulqiorra cross his arms and stare at him. Ulquiorra is a slender, yet fairly muscular, with an average height and a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes. He has a tattoo of teal lines that descend from the lower part of his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. He mostly frowns, but when he smiles, it's very rare to see. _Damn he's so fucking gorgeous! _

"Just now... What's your problem?" Grimmjow just shook his head. "Ok then, Where's Shiro?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You mean he's not here?" Ulquiorra nodded. "Well... I guess he's at Ichigo's for the night." Grimmjow shrugged and got up, stretching. Ulqiorra looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Oh... Who's Ichigo?" Ulquiorra sounded curious. Grimmjow sighed and went to the living room, sitting down on a chair.

"Ichigo is a half-breed, and Shiro has this weird feeling that he's drawn to him. So I'm guessing Shiro is goin to try and claim him as his mate." Grimmjow turned on the Tv, and changed the channels trying to find something to watch.

"But they've been extinct for a centry!" Ulquiorra grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, throwing it onto the couch.

Grimmjow sighed. "We have no idea yet. Shiro will find out tonight, and we'll know tomorrow." Grimmjow yawned, and looked at the time. "I'm going back-... DAMMIT! C'mon..." Grimmjow walked to the door and slipped on his shoes. "There's an unwanted demon in the neighborhood." he opened the door and waited till Ulquiorra was ready. Walking down the stairs and up the sidewalk, they could sence it getting closer to them.

Grimmjow shapeshifted into a huge blue aqua colored wolf. Ulquiorra's hands and forearms grew, turning red, and nails sharpening into points. His canines growing alittle longer, and his ears formed and got bigger, shaped into demon ears. His ears and eyes ( just the green part), even his teal tattoo, all turned red, and a tail snaked out from under his shirt, while his upper lip turned black. Grimmjow watched, amazed. Ulquiorra was a Demon Tamer, thus making him a demon, but not blood crazy. His form was beautiful beyond imagination to Grimmjow. (I drew Ulqiorra in this form :D)

"Above..." Grimmjow tore his eyes away and looked up. The demon was peering down on them from a rooftop. This one had ears like Ulquiorra's, and a tail. Canines more like a wolf. Eyes Fully red, and it's nails extended to points. It had short black hair, and three scars straight over his eye leading down his right cheek. The number 69 on his left cheek and a blue striped tattoo running over his cheek and the bridge of his nose. Wearing a muscle shirt, jeans, and regular sneakers.

It jumped at Ulquiorra, aiming for his chest, but Ulqiorra reached and grabbed it's face. Throwing it onto the road. Grimmjow pounced on it biteing at it's arm.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" It let out a blood curdling scream, hissing afterwords. "Where is it?!" Grimmjow ignored it by biteing its other arm, making it scream some more. Jumping off, he let Ulquiorra grab it and lift it in the air by its throat.

"What are you talking about?!" Ulquiorra asked it, tighting his grip. Grimmjow shapeshifted back to normal, and stood beside him.

"Where... is, the half-breed?!" It choked out. "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!" Grimmjow yelled. He saw it hitch its breath for a second then sighed.

It closed its eyes, and then its form started to shift. His ears went back to normal, same as everything else. His eyes were no longer red, but grey.

"What are you?..." Ulquiorra said, lessening his grip.

"I'm a demon tamer's apprentice." It stared at Ulquiorra, not saying another word. Grimmjow shook his head. _Demon tamer's apprentice? Looks like Ulquiorra has and underling._

"Name?..." Ulquiorra was getting curious. Grimmjow could tell by the look on his face. "Shuhei Hisagi..." Ulquiorra nodded and set him down. "You no longer work for the demons. You'll join us and protect the half-breed. Got it?" He was serious... Ulquiorra formed back to normal, and looked at Hisagi who just nodded.

**~Ulquiorra~**

After getting back to the apartment, Ulquiorra brough Hisagi to an extra room for him to live in. After bandageing his arms up and telling him to get some rest, Ulquiorra went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. "You ok?" He turned to see Grimmjow leaning in the doorframe, stareing at him.

"Fine, why?" Grimmjow just shrugged. Ulquiorra set the glass down and walked around Grimmjow and dow the hallway, opening the door to his bedroom. Flopping down on his bed, closing his eyes, he dreamt something that night, he never dreamt before:

_Ulquiorra was walking down the street, keeping to him self. He turned a corner, and went into a park with a small lake. He walked to a random tree by the lake and sat under it watching the sunlight sparkle off the water. "What are you doing?" he looked up to see Grimmjow smiling at him. It was... a warm smile, one he's never seen that made his heart skip a beat._

_"Nothing in particular..." Ulquiorra responded, scooting over to let his friend sit. He brought his knees up and hugged them, going back to watching the water._

_"You know... I've always wanted to tell you something..." Grimmjow said after a few minutes of silence. Ulquiorra stared at him, urging him to keep going. But he didn't expect what was happening next. All of a sudden, Grimmjow was kissing him. Ulquiorra didn't respond at first, but did after a few seconds. Grimmjow pulled back, with a light blush on his cheeks. "I love you, Ulquiorra."_

Ulquiorra shot up, panting. Why did he dream that...? He got out of bed and walked into the living room. Grimmjow was on the couch, sleeping, with the TV still on. Ulquiorra sighed and shut it off, covering Grimmjow up in a blankets afterwords. He sat the stare at Grimmjow. Why did he dream such a thing?... Ulquiorra brought up a hand and started to caress the werewolfs hair. It was softer then he thought it turned out to be.

He studdied Grimmjows face, trying to figure out why he had that dream. Was it because he was...attracted to him? He didn't know for sure. It all confused him. Maybe, if he tried kissing him? Would he find out if he was? Ulquiorra leaned forwards, placeing his lips on Grimmjows, closing his eyes. He never expected a kiss to be that nice. He felt Grimmjow move, and deepen the kiss, while Ulquiorra gripped his shirt.

After a few minutes, Grimmjow was the one to break it, pulling back slightly, and half opened his eyes, whispering in a deep voice. "Ulquiorra... I..." Ulquiorra got up and moved towards the door, grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes. "Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra opened the door and walked out, not bothering to shut it. "Ulquiorra, Wait!"

Ulquiorra didn't want to hear any more, so he just ran as fast as he could, letting his feet take him anywhere away from their. Ulquiorra didn't now how long he ran, but he just stopped by a tree and leaned against it, gasping for air. He looked aroud him to see where he was and froze. This was the place in his dream... _Why? Why here?_ Ulquiorra didn't want to run anymore... instead he just sat under the tree like he did in his dream, and watched the water.

_Why did I run away?... I feel so stupid._ Ulquiorra sighed, resting his head on his knees. "Good job Ulquiorra... nice way of trying to figure out the truth!... Now i'm talking to myself... What is wrong with me?..." Ulquiorra closed his eyes, silently falling asleep.

**OoOoO Line Break OoOoO**

Ulquiorra woke up to someone leaning against his side, and a head on his shoulder. He looked over to see Grimmjow, still sleeping. _Why did he come after me?_ He watched as Grimmjow's eye slowly opened, then yawned. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra and sighed. "Why'd you run away?" Ulquiorra turned his head towards the lake again and stared at the water, hiding his face in his knees. He heard Grinnjow sigh again then get up. "Come one then, lets head back."

Ulquiorra didn't move. He didn't want to. "I don't know..." He mumbled. Grimmjow looked at him, then sat back down.

"Can I ask you something, then?" Ulquiorra nodded, still stareing at the water, "Why did you kiss me?"

Ulquiorra stiffened. Why did he kiss him? He wasn't so sure anymore. Everything seemed so confusing now-a-days. "I...I don't know..." Ulquiorra couldn't see the expression on Grimmjows face. He didn't want to. They just sat their in an awkward silence.

"You know... I've always wanted to tell you something..." Grimmjow said breaking it. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. What? This can't be... Grimmjow took Ulquiorrs chin and tilted his head up, and kissed him. Ulquiorra couldn't help but kiss him back._ What is this feeling I'm experiencing right now?_ Grimmjow pulled back and whispered lowly into his ear. "I love you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra shivered._ Love?... It all makes sence now..._ Ulquiorra loved Grimmjow. Why didn't he realize it before?... "I love you too." Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Scooter: HMMMMMM! :I<strong>

**Ichigo: What's wrong?**

**Scooter: Trying to think of what to do for the next chapter...**

**Shiro: I know what you should do!**

**Scooter: What? :D**

**Shiro: Write about me and Ichigo having SEX! :DD**

**Ichigo: NO!**

**Scooter: Too soon! :I**

**Shiro: Damn...**

**Scooter: Anywho... I hope you liked the chapter! I stayed up late for this one too... Why do i alway think up chapter when i'm suppose to go to bed...? who knows... Please reveiw if you liked it ^^**

**Grimmjow: I was so fuckin badass and sexay in this chapter... :DD**

**Ulquiora: -_-"**

**Scooter: Ummm... until next time ._.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa! ^^ i think i have just recovered from a writers block and im sorry but their will be no lemon in this chapter... but their might be in the next :I ...so, just to let you know, i am new at this so i dont really know how to write it... i need some help, so if you want you can message me a sex scene ^^ that would be very helpful! it doesnt matter where they are when they do it! :D, haha... i've also been wondering on how to write this chapter so it took me a while to think... well, heres the next chapter ^^, hope you like it! and thank you for the reveiws! :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Memories<strong>

**~Shiro~**

The kiss was sweet and nice. Ichigo surprised Shiro by straddling him, pushing him down onto the bed, making the kiss more agressive. Shiro smiled, flipping them over, planting kisses down his jaw, to his neck. Ichigo put his arms around Shiro's neck and tried to muffle a moan. Shiro slowly slid his hands up Ichigo's stomach, but stopped when the orangettes arms went limp.

He looked back up at Ichigo and realized he was asleep. Shiro sighed, and then smiled, kissing his cheek and laying next to him. He covered them both up with Ichigo's blanket, and snuggled Ichigo closer to him. "Goodnight Ichigo..." Shiro whispered, before he fell asleep.

**OoOoO Line Break OoOoO**

Shiro woke up to someone touching his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ichigo. "Morning!" He said, smiling at Shiro.

"Mornin'..." Shiro mumbled. "You look sexy with a bedhead..." He watched as Ichigo blushed and climbed out of bed. He grabbed a change of cloths and threw them at Shiro.

"I'll be lending you some of my cloths since you dont have any with you... and your welcomed to use the shower if you want." Ichigo said, trying to find a pair of cloths for him the wear. Shiro thanked him and went into the bathroom, turning on the hot water. He stripped himself and stepped in closing the shower door. After 15 minutes he was done, not wanting to take too much time. He stepped out and grabbed a towl, then dried himself off. He put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants that Ichigo gave him, slipping on the muscle shirt while walking black to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo went and took a shower, while Shiro just sat on his bed facing the window, watching the sky. "You need to dry your hair better." He heard Ichigo say while he felt something on his head. Ichigo sarted to dry his hair, moving the towl everywhere on Shiro's head while Shiro just sat their smiling. "Done." Ichigo plopped down next to him, drying his own hair.

Knock Knock*

"Ichi-nii! Shiro-nii! Breakfast is ready!" Shiro heard yuzu say. _Shiro-nii? What...?_

"We'll be right down!" Shiro heard her walk back downstairs and then turned to Ichigo. "What?" Ichigo asked looking at Shiro.

"Shiro-nii?" Shiro asked. Ichigo just laughed then smiled at him. He leaned closer to Shiro and kissed his lips gently.

"That just means they accept that your my boyfriend." Shiro watched Ichigo smile, and he couldn't help but smile himself. He cupped Ichigo's face and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and passionate...until Ichigo's father charged in.

Isshin aimed a kick at Ichigo's head yelling, "GOOD MORNING I-CHI-GOOOOO!" Ichigo, still kissing Shiro, just blocked the kick, grabbed his fathers leg and threw him on the ground. They broke the kiss with Ichigo blushing and Shiro just looking at Isshin in amazement. "That is so unfair... you didn't even try..." Isshin mumbled into the floor.

"Let's go eat breakfast!" Ichigo happily said, and walked out of his room like nothing happened. Isshin sat up and looked at shiro with a serious face.

"I know what you are." He said. Shiro's eyes widened in shock. _What... did he just say!?..._ "Vampire... I can tell if people are or not because I've been married to one before." Shiro was shocked.

"I didnt think it was possible though! For Ichigo to be a half-breed... " Isshin just kept silent, until he sighed and stood up.

"Neither did we. When we found out that Misaki was Pregnant... we were overjoyed! I know you've already bitten Ichigo. So I am asking you to do something for me." Isshin crossed his arms and stared at Shiro, while Shiro just sat their and listened. "I want you to protect, and take care of him with your life. No matter what happens..." Shiro nodded.

"I would do that even if you didn't ask..." Isshin smiled, and nodded his head.

Next thing Shiro knew, Isshin was diveing towards him, with his arms staretched out, crying, while yelling "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY SON! SHIROOOO!" Shiro ducked and Isshin flew out the window. He could hear him mummbling into the ground from where he sat. "Nice...moves..."

Shiro just smirked and walked out of the room and downstairs, sitting at the table beside Ichigo. Ichigo was eating a peice of toast while reading a book. Shiro rested his head on his hand, and waited tilthe toast was just a little peice left. Shiro took Ichigo chin and Bit the toast, surpriseing the orangette._ (Reason why he was surprised was because Shiro kissed him in the process of biteing the toast. If you didn't know.)_ Shiro pulled back chewing the toast while watching Ichigo's face turn redder and redder.

Shiro started to giggle like no tomorrow, which turned into laughter. Ichigo's bangs hid his eyes so Shiro couldn't read his expression. Out of nowhere, Shiro was pulled towards Ichigo, who kissed him, which stopped Shiro from laughing. Shiro had a look of shock on his face, but recovered when Ichigo pulled back. Ichigo licked Shiro's lips and let go. Shiro, stared at Ichigo then it was his turn to get red. Ichigo smirked. "Paybacks a bitch."

Shiro tried to cover his blush with his hand like usual. "Damn... you seriously know how to make me blush..."

Ichigo laughed, and just smiled at him. Shiro just sighed and shook his head. "Lets go for a walk today." Ichigo said, grabbing Shiro's hand. Ichigo dragged him out of the house and down the street, towards a trail going into the woods. Shiro smiled as Ichigo never let go of his hand after they left the house.

"I was walking down this path a long time ago, and met someone. The person I met... was the first person I loved." Shiro didn't say a word and listened to him. "I was chaseing a rabbit into here and before I knew it... I was lost. I wandered around until i saw someone sitting under a was a man who looked like he was in his twenties. I couldn't see his face, because he was wearing a hoodie." Ichigo stopped walking and Shiro noticed they stopped in front of a lake. Shiro looked around, while an image flashed through his mind. I was of a little boy with orange hair, smileing. "The man brought me here, and told me, 'If you ever get lost again, I'll come save you.' That was when I fell in love with him...like love at first sight I guess!" Ichigo smiled and began talking again. "He walked me out of the woods, and told me to be careful on my way home, then turned around and walked back into the woods and disapeared. The next day... I couldn't find him. He just... left." Shiro watched as a single tear fell from his face. He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead.

"If you ever get lost again... I'll come save you, Ichigo." Shiro whispered. He watched as Ichigo's eyes widened then filled with tears. Ichigo cried and hugged Shiro who just held him tighter, never letting go of him._ I love you, Ichigo._

**~Normal~**

"Is that him?..." said a man standing on a branch, leaning on the tree. He had brown hair gelled back with a starnd in his face, wearing a jean jacket with a black tee underneath, normal blue jeans and black boots. His brown eyes watching the couple from the othe side of the lake.

"Yes. There is no doubt about it. That's Ichigo Kurosaki." said another man with white hair, wearing a black vest with a white tee underneath, blue jeans and black boots as well. His eyes looked like they were closed all the time.

"Hmm..." The bron haired man said. "I think... I want him to be mine."

"Ohh?... Are you sure, Aizen?" Aizen smirked.

"Yes, Gin. I have a feeling he'll be lots of fun..." _He will be mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Scooter: I know its a short chapter but i had to think of something! hmm... yeah... I have a lot of homework and stuff plus my birthday was on the 13th! so im like really busy now-a-days... Im sorry... D: I really want to write this story but i have no time to except on weekends now!<strong>

**Shiro: ...Shut up and write it in a notebook or something while ur at school...**

**Scooter: THATS A GREAT IDEA! IMMA DO THAT!**

**Shiro: YAY! now you can write our sex scene! :D**

**Scooter: weeeelll...**

**Shiro: You cant...**

**Scooter: I'm sorry! I need help! Dx**

**Ichigo: I'm not sure if im ready...**

**Shiro: He's ready! JUST IGNORE WHAT HE SAYS AND PLEASE HELP!**

**Scooter: If you dont want to help then im fine with it. ^^ please reveiw if you liked it! and if you want to help just PM me :)**

**Ichigo and Shiro: See you next chapter!**

**Grimmjow:I wasn't in this chapter... ~sobs~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Hello! I am glad to say that my mommy let me use her computer! Sad thing is i didnt get my stuff back and i didnt get... a new... laptop...yeah... SO ANYWAYS! I have a special treat for you! yes... its in the chapter though! and may i say it is a ... ~looks around and whispers~ lemon scene... :3 hehe. I TRIED MY BEST! i did love the idea that some people messaged me but imma gonna use those in the later chapters! :)) so thank you guys! AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! xD OH MY JEEZ! I LOVE YOU GUYS! and thank you for all the support... :3 to tell you the truth i didnt think that this many people would read my story... haha, so i guess i better stop babbling and get on with the chapter! :D so here ya go! oh and if you dont like the lemon scene, then you can just skip it, but for all those dirty minded people! ENJOY! x3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Sweet Desires<strong>

**~Shiro~**

Shiro stood their with Ichigo for the longest time, until he thought it was time to leave. Shiro tugged on Ichigo's hand, saying "C'mon, Ichigo. Lets go back." Ichigo didn't say anything on their way back to Shiro's apartment. Shiro opened his door, only to be surprised when Ichigo slammed it and pinned Shiro against it, kissing him.

**oOoOoOLEMON SCENE WARNING!OoOoOo**

Shiro couldn't move, due to being shocked, but then gave in and flipped their positions. Shiro picked Ichigo up and wrapped his legs around his waist. Shiro growled and grinded himself against Ichigo. Ichigo moaned at the feeling, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck and gripped his hair. Shiro smirked, and carried Ichigo down the hallway and into his room.

Shiro set him on the bed and crawled on top of him. He crushed his lips against Ichigos, while he slid his hands under his shirt, running them over Ichigos stomache, only to stop and play with the pink buds.** (I felt it was the right words to put into the sentence instead of nipples :I...)**

Ichigo moaned with pleasure, while Shiro twisted and pinched his left nipple while nipping at his right through the shirt. "Sh- Shiro..." Ichigo whined. Shiro smirked at him, and took off their shirts. He suckeled on Ichigos right while he teased the left.

Shiro stopped, and started trailing kisses down his stomache until he reached the edge of Ichigos pants. "Tell me what you want, Ichi." Shiro purred.

Ichigo shivered as Shiro bent down and nipped him through the cloth. "Fuck... Sh-Shiro, please!" Ichigo begged, "J-just suck me off!" Shiro smirked and practicaly rippped off Ichigos pants. Shiro bent and licked all of the precum away, then lightly suckled at it before slowly taking it all into his mouth.

Shiro almost lost control over himself when Ichigo tightly gripped his hair, moaning at the feeling. Bobbing his head, Shiro felt Ichigo grip his hair tighter, and had to hold Ichigos hips down to keep him from bucking.

"Shit... Shiro! I'm gonna..." Ichigo cried, shivering afterwords while releasing himself inside Shiro mouth. Shiro swallowed it al and licked his lips after sitting up. Ichigo grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and pulled him into a kiss while unzipping his pants with the other hand. Shiro was surprised but didn't object, and pulled his pants off the rest of the way.

Shiro reahed over into the droor of his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Pouring some onto his hand, he put it away, and reached down and slid a finger in making Ichigo gasp. When he thought it was time, he slid in his second and thrusted them deeper until he brushed them against something. Ichigo gasped then moaned. "Shiro!... Do th-that again!" He panted. Shiro repeated the action a few more times, until he slid them out, having Ichigo whimper at the loss.

"You sure, Ichi?" Shiro asked positioning himself. He just wanted to make sure, even though they were this far.

"Just fuck me... " Ichigo growled. Shiro didn't say anything else and happily did as told. He slowly slid himself in until he was fully sheathed, letting Ichigo adjust. "O-ok Shiro..." Ichigo whispered. Shiro pulled out almost all the way then snapped his hips forward. "AH!... heeh... Sh-shiro! Fa-faster!" Shiro did as told and quickened his thrusts.

"Ichi... I... I love you." Shiro said, panting.

"I love you too, Shiro..." Ichigo replied. Shiro thrusts got faster before he pushed himself deep inside of Ichigo and released.

**oOoOoOLEMON SCENE ENDINGOoOoOo**

Shiro pulled out, and got up heading towards the bathroom. He grabbed a rag and wet it, ringing it out before going back to Ichigo. Shiro cleaned him up and just throught the rag into the dirty cloths basket, and jumped into bed. Ichigo cuddled up to him, then sighed.

"That... was amazing..." Ichigo whispered. Shiro smiled and kissed him on the forehead, letting out a deep breath. "See you ..in the... morning..." and with that Ichigo fell asleep. Shiro just shook his head and closed his eyes, falling asleep with his one and only love in his arms.

**~Ichigo~**

Ichigo woke up when a ray of sunshine hit his face. He looked around and realized that he wasn't in his room, and had a sleeping Shiro next to him. Ichigo smiled as he watched his lover sleep. His smile faded as he noticed that Shiro was completely defenseless. Ichigo closed his eyes andpressed his mind into Shiros. The first thing he saw was Shiro's dream. He was dreaming about last night! Ichigo pulled back and blushed, then winced when the effect from it kicked in.

"Damn..." He said under his breath. **'MY ASS FUCKING HURTS!'** He screamed inside of his head, but all he could do was sigh and stay in bed. He glanced over at Shiro, to see the said man stareing at him. "This is your fault..." Ichigo mumbled. Shiro just cocked his head to the side like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"How is it my fault? Your the one who started it." Ichigo glared at him.

"I would be in this postion if you didn't have a big ass fucking dick!" Ichigo yelled, but Shiro just smile and kissed him,oblivious to the holes that Ichigo was trying to glare through his head.

"AWW!... but you loved it though! " He chirped. Ichigo pouted and rolled away from him. "Oh, Ichi... C'mon! Lets go take a shower together!" Before Ichigo could say anything, he was picked up bridal style and carried into the bathroom. Shiro set Ichigo on his feet and shut the door. he pulled Ichigo over into the shower, and closed the door behind them. (forgot to mention that its a walk in shower, there is no tub) 'This shower is HUGE!' Ichigo tought gaping all around him. The shower took up half of the bathroom! Once shirp turned the water on, Ichigo couldn't help but gape some more. The water was comming from the ceiling! "Yeah... we upgraded it when we first moved in here... it use to e so smal and barely and room to move around in."

**oOoOoOLEMON SCENE WARNINGOoOoOo**

"I... I can see that!" Ichigo said. "This is-..." but was cut off when Shiro grabbed hi wrist and pulled him forward, pinning him against the wall with his back faceing Shiro. "Relax, Ichi..." Shiro whispered into his ear, while he slid himself inside. Ichigo held back a moan at the sudden pleasure. "Sh-shit Shiro..." He felt Shiro start to move, While Ichigo just whimpered and moaned.

Ichigo reached down and started to pump himself, falling into rythum with Shiros thrusts, but had to stop when Shiro suddenly pulled out and flipped Ichigo, having his back rest against the wall and wrapping his legs around Shiros waist. Shiro slid and arm around Ichigos waist and had the other planted on the wall beside Ichigo when he slid back in.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro, kissing him passionately. "Shiro... I'm... " Shiro nodded as his thrust began to quicken as he was also close to his climax. All too soon, he burried himself deep inside of Ichigo, and released himself. Ichigo followed soon after , and Shiro slid down to his knees, as Ichigo just sat in his lap. 'Twice he did that... and I'm sure its not the last time...' Ichigo thought.

**oOoOoOLEMON SCENE ENDINGOoOoOo**

"I think... we should finish our shower." Ichigo said.

"M-me too..." Shiro replied slipping himself out of Ichigo to help him stand up, so they could finally finish their shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Scooter: OH WOOW!... i suck at lemon scenes... DONT HURT ME! ~covers face with arms~<strong>

**Shiro: I'm not gonna hurt ya... IM FOREVER GRATFUL! TWICE IN ONE CHAPTER?! I AM FILLED WITH JOY!**

**Ichigo: Oh god... and my ass still hurts!**

**Scooter: Gomen... Yeah... and i am having a hard time... my step dad can be a real jerk sometimes... he thinks he know what im thinking but i actually think the opposite on what he thinks i am thinking... make sence? oh well... and i still need yours guys help! i would love to have some more ideas on what to have these guys do... you can even message me on some idead for other character matches and other couples as well! *hint* Grimmjow and Ulquiora *hint* haha. well... i have completed the Christmas special, and sorry but no sex in that chapter :I i do have a demon appear in it though... c: so i will be updateing tomarrow! Also, sorry for the short chapter!**

**Grimmjow: When will me and Ulquiorra have sex?**

**Scooter: Soon... very soon :D**

**Ulquiorra: Please dont have him do anything bad to me. I dont want to get broken...**

**Scooter: DONT WORRY! i will make sure you get fucked so much that you wont be able to sit down for a month! xD**

**Grimmjow: YEEEEEES!**

**Scooter: Anyways... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, YOU DIRTY MINDED PEOPLE! im not being rude though... cause im dirty minded myself... i mostly read rated M fanfics now-a-days... my best friend thinks their is something wrong with me, but she isnt one to talk! i showed her this chapter and she read the sex scenes over and over again... o.o and she thinks im obsessed!? haha. oh-well! bai bai! and ps... i needed to say that so i could get it off my chest... ^.^ about the stepdad thing... so thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! its been such a looong time! Gomen! I feel like such an ASS! i missed you guys! :3 i finally got my laptop but its my brothers old one. at first it kept freezing up, so we went on safe mode and dowloaded Mcafee! ... it froze up quite a bit when it downloaded... but i had this feeling i should like check it out two days later and... TADAAH!it works! I was so happy!x3 Anerways! i know i have enough on my hands already to get caught up with my other stories and stuff but imma gonna make a one-shot on karneval! i like... fell in love with that show! haha. the pairing is a surprise ;) well... i suppose. ik this holiday is really, really late (almost a year late)! i have to put it in though... :( but i hope you like it! heres the next chapter!**

**P.S. Their is no lemon in this chapter... but their probably will be rape in the next one o-o**

_'Thoughts'_

**Authors Notes**

Important Stuff?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Christmas Special :D<strong>

**~Shiro~**

"WHAT DO I DO?!" Shiro yelled, running through the house trying to find a present for Ichigo.

"Settle down Shiro! We can go to the store, find something, buy it, and it'll be all good..." Grimmjow said.

"How are you SO. FUCKING. CALM?!" Shiro yelled in his ear while clutching the front of Grimmjow's shirt.

"BECAUSE! I already got Ulquiorra a gift, so I have nothing to worry about." Shiro shook him, and slammed him up against the wall.

"You fucking idiot! All the stores are closed BECAUSE it's fucking Christmas! I can't-... You're dating Ulquiorra?..." Shiro asked, completely forgetting on what he set his mind on doing.

"Y-yeah..." Grimmjow stuttered. With a taint of pink on his cheek, he stared at Shiro like he was dumb. " I thought I told you this before." He finished, trying to loosen Shiro's grip on his shirt "Mind letting go of me... you're a lil' too close for my liking..."

"O-oh, sorry..." Shiro dropped him and stepped back... "No-one told me anything." Shiro said sadly.

"Oh! I'm sorry... Now you know!" Grimmjow chirped. "Now," He said while smoothing out his shirt. "I'm sure whatever you get Ichigo... He is going to love it!" He told Shiro while patting his back, then ran to the living room to escape from getting thrown against the wall and shaked again.

"Yeah... WAIT A MINUTE! I GOT IT!" He yelled with excitement, running down the hall and into his room, he hurried over to his dresser where a small, black, box sit. He opened it up and searched the contents of the small object until he found a specific type of jewelry.

He pulled it out and examined it. It was a chain bracelet. The chain was a black, charcoal color the a white marble cross hanging from it. On the cross, Shiro could see his name engraved on it, with the letters filled in with a black substance for better view. Shiro smiled and looked around the room to find something to put it in. He rummaged through his closet until he found a rather smallish, gray box with a lid to it under some of his cloths. He tested to see if the bracelet would fit inside and smiled with joy. It was perfect. Now all he needed was a ribbon to tie it down and he was all set. He looked around his closet some more, but couldn't find anything. He walked out and saw Grimmjow coming out of the bathroom. On his shirt pocket was a white ribbon, tied in a pretty bow. Shiro walked up and untied it, snapping the thread that held it to the fabric and tied it around his box. **(A/N: I don't know why he would have a ribbon on his shirt... o-o Lets just roll with it, kay?! :D and ik this paragraph is looooong...)**

"What the FUCK!? THIS IS MY FAV-... Hey, it actually looks better this way! Thanks Shi!" Grimmjow said patting the said mans shoulder. He looked down at the box Shiro was holding and blinked a few times. "You actually found something...?"

Shiro kicked the Werewolf in the shin, and walked down the hall and to the door, slipping the little-ish box into his coat pocket. "C'mon Grimmy Boy. Time to get going." Shiro said opening the door, but stiffened when he heard the bellow from somewhere a couple blocks away. It wasn't just any bellow though... that was a demon. "GOD MOTHER-FUCKING DAMMIT!" Shiro screamed, claws forming and canines lengthening. **(A/N: If that's a word...?**) He didn't wait for Grimmjow to say anything, for he was already running** (A/N: very, very, very, very fast ~nods~ o-o)** towards the blood soaked cry.

Shiro saw the flesh eating monster no less than five minutes after he left his apartment, feeding on an innocent, stray dog. Shiro could hear the dogs heart beat starting to slow, and acted fast. He launched himself at the demons throat, claws extended, slashing a deep gash on the side of it. The demon howled and dropped the disheveled dog who gratefully ran away.

Shiro didn't have time to examine what the demon looked like, so he quickly plunged his hand through its heart, making it disappear, but not before it could say one more thing. "He's back..."

Shiro stood, frozen in front of where he killed the demon, until Grimmjow shook his shoulder. "What it say...?" Grimmjow asked, wide eyed.

"He's back..." Shiro whispered. not wanted to say it again, he turned and started walking down the road towards Ichigo's place, and Grimmjow tailing behind him.

"What do we do?" Grimmjow asked after a few moments of silence. Shiro stopped, and glanced back at Grimmjow over his shoulder, and sighed.

"Nothing...for now. Let's go. Ichigo and Ulquiorra are waiting for us, probably wondering where we are..."

**~Ichigo~**

"Where are they?" Ichigo asked nobody in particular. As if on cue, Shiro and Grimmjow came running up the driveway. Ichigo hurried to the door and opened it. "WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YO-... What happened?!" Ichigo gasped, noticing the blood on Shiro's hand, and rushed forward to examine it.

"Huh...?" Shiro looked down at his hand and stared at it with a confused expression on his face. "OH SHIT! I forgot to wash it off!... Sorry, Ichigo. We ran into a demon before we left." Ichigo looked at him, and sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness...but somethings off'_ Ichigo became worried again when he noticed that Shiro looked pale. **(A/N: If that's possible o-o)** "I'll explain later when Christmas is over. You can read my mind afterwords, 'kay?" Ichigo watched as Shiro pretty much gave him a forced smile, trying to say everything is ok. Ichigo but only nodded, and led them into the house.

Shiro was sent to the bathroom to wash up, and Grimmjow joined Ichigo at the table, sitting by Ulquiorra who saved a seat for him. When Shiro came back, they all ate dinner and had random conversations on different topics, laughing about the things they said, and joking around. Then it was time to open presents. Shiro pulled out the little-ish box from his coat that was hanging on the chair he sat on for dinner, and brought it to the living room where everyone was waiting. He sat down on the couch next to Ichigo and gave it to him. Ichigo looked at him with a questioning look asking _'Is it appropriate?'_

Shiro laughed and looked at him. "Just open it." Ichigo carefully pulled the ribbon and let it fall to the couch. Not noticing that Shiro was watching him, he took off the lid and gasped. He looked up at Shiro and saw that he was smiling. "Like it?" Ichigo was at a loss for words. He watched as Shiro took out the bracelet and fastened it on Ichigo's wrist. The bracelet was just... beautiful! It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen...besides Hichigo. All Ichigo could do was hug Shiro. "Merry Christmas, Ichi." Shiro said hugging him back.

Ichigo smiled and leaned in close to his ear, trying to be as seductive as possible. "Thank you, Shiro..." Ichigo whispered as he felt Shiro shiver beneath him. Ichigo leaned back and watched as Shiro blushed while crossed his legs. He laughed, and reached back behind himself and pulled out a small paper bag, handing it to Shiro.

"What's this?" Shiro asked, looking at it quizzically. **(A/N: idk how to spell it D:)**

"You'll have to open it to fin out!" Ichigo said.

Shiro just shrugged and did as told. Shiro fell speechless after he unwrapped the bag and pulled out what was inside. It was a necklace that looked alot like the bracelet Ichigo got from him not too long ago, but opposite colors. The chain was smaller too, but was white and the cross was a black marble and didnt have anything engraved on it. All in all... Ichigo could tell Shiro loved it.

He took the necklace and put it on Shiro. Ichigo went to lean back but Shiro grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward, planting a kiss on the orangettes lips. Ichigo melted into the kiss, but broke apart when they heard someone cleared their throat.

"Thanks Ichi." Shiro said letting go of his lover. "Sorry pops, got carried away! Forgot everyone was in the room." Shiro smiled and winked at Ichigo who blushed in return.

"I knew it would suit you." Ichigo said, smiling at Shiro who leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Likewise..." He whispered. Ichigo's blush deepened, and everyone went on with their Christmas. Grimmjow got Ulquiorra a teddy bear, and he loved it, while he got Grimmjow a stuffed, blue wolf. Goat-face got a Hawaiian type t-shirt from everybody, Yuzu got cooking supplies and a stuffed animal, and Karin got a new soccer ball. After all the presents were opened, they played a couple of games, in which Karin won all of them. The girls were put to bed, having Isshin tuck them in, leaving the rest alone in the living room.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was reading Shiro's mind, catching up on what happened before they arrived at his house. After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo looked at Shiro. "I... don't understand."

"You're in danger Ichigo. Aizen is back... and he wants _you_." Shiro said. Fear struck Ichigo as he watched his lover lean back. _'Who is this Aizen, and why does he want me?!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Scooter: WHOOOA! ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D I am sooooooo sorry it is almost a YEAR late but... i couldn't help it! i had no computer to upload it with! Dx GOMENASAI! Yeah so...I will try and uplod them more often. i will to get the next chapter up in the next two to three weeks? it would be sooner, but I just moved down to Iowa with my real dad and am going to stay here for half a year. Plus im kind of in a writers block and i have to get registered in a new school, and finish arrangeing my room, and i might be going to warped tour on the 21st... soo... im real busy.. :I but yeah. I'll try to get those chapters up and that one-shot on Karneval... but just a heads up, it's going to be rated: T. I'm still new on writing the sex thing.<strong>

**Shiro: YOU WIMP! FUCKING WRITE IT! THEY'LL LOVE IT! and I am really pissed at you for writing this chapter...**

**Scooter: GOMENASAI! Dx**

**Shiro: You didn't fucking have me and Ichi have sex and you fucking PUT. HIM. IN. DANGER! HOW DARE YOOU!**

**Scooter: -cries and ruuns away-**

**Ichigo: SHIRO! BE NICE! -whacks Shiro on the head-**

**Shiro: ITAI! ...okaay...**

**Ulquiorra: I suppose I'll speak for Scooter, since she ran off. This chapter is kind of short but please make an exception. She is really busy.**

**Scooter: -comes running back- ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ GOMEN! Thank you Ulquiorra.**

**Ulquiorra: No worries.**

**Scooter: Anyways. thank you for reading this, and please review it if you liked it... until next time!**

**Grimmjow: Woof... I just wanted to say something...**

**Everyone: -_-"**


	8. AU: MUST READ!

**CHAOS! xD im such a fucking ASS! DAMN! im so sorry... i haven't been in the writing mood.. TT-TT i know you guys want to read the story and pleasdontbemadatme! ~ I've also been in a huge writers block and still am! plus if you haven't noticed... I have changed my name! ya'll use to know me as Scooterx14 (cant believe i still remember that name) wow... uhm but ive been in a KHR mood and have been for that last... year TT-TT... I just cant help it! I'm absolutely in love with reborn... hes just... UGGGGH! 3 FUCK! back to the topic. anerways o3o I will try to work on my story(ies) since i have SOOOOOOOOOO much free time now... TT-TT sad im almost 17 and i still don't have a FUCKING JOB! xP DAMN! fuck it all.. SO! ill try to work on it but it might take some time! i need to reread my work and plus i might have a new writing style... i have no clue though its been forever...SO! i will try to get it up by the end of this month... im not saying a week or two cause that'll be a complete lie! Dx SUCK IT UP AND WAIT YAH FUCKING SLOOTS! BAM! ... TT-TT don't hate me... I missed you guys though and ill try to make yall happy! C; since im done with explaining i suppose i should get right on it! ciao! Cx**

**~Otaku-Shi**

**P.S.- If i don't get it in by the end of the month itll have to be at least sometime in the beginning of next month. AAAAND! dont forget to like my FACEBOOK PAGE! **

.owo?ref=hl

**(paste this at the end of the Facebook URL)**

**if y'all review and like my page more... ILL CONSIDER WRITING FASTER! nough said... ciao~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chaos. Have you guys read my AU?... Yes? WHOO! If you haven't! FUCK YOU AND READ IT NOW! I LOVE YOU DAMNIT! Dx so... blah blah blah I changed my username... blah blah blah... I haven't updated for a long ass time... blah blah blah... I'm sorry... That sums up the AU (idk why I called it an AU when it's an AN). BUT! I really am sorry that I haven't updated... Reading all the KHR, and One Piece stories that I have been... and reviewing THEM to upload another chapter made me think that I should do the same for you guys! I understand if ya'll are pissed and stuff... but honestly? What the fuck am I suppose to do? I'm STILL in a fucking writers block so i'm just gonna try and go with the flow! ALSO! PLEEEEASE READ MY STORY 'Unexpected Love' It's a Gareki/Tsukitachi fanfic for Karneval. If you haven't heard or watched it yet... WATCH IT NOW! ITS SO FUCKING GOOD! -drools- OH! I don't have a beta reader... Someone volunteered a while back but I never got to talk to them about it so i doubt they'd still do it now. honestly...even though I've been on this site for...how many years? I'm still kinda new... (sad right?) So... idk if I have to send it to someone for them to read it or something to check for errors or misunderstandings in the chapters... but I'll check to see if a friend of mine could help (She doesn't have an account so please don't ask who it is) If not I'll just reread the Chapter and try to see if everything is okay. ANERWAYS! I'll try my best to see if I could get this story back on track! I'm back BITCHES! xD ... enjoy**

**REVIEWS FOR CH. 7:**

**Chaos~ Haha! xD sorry about that. i didn't mean for it to scare you. lol and i'm actually gonna use it as a greeting now since i'm so obsessed with Reborn TT-TT. and thanks, that makes me happy that you do! ^-^**

**BOOGEY-MANN-HEART-ICHI~ calm down sir O-O. haha! xD thank you for the enthusiasm, and thanks for mentioning Kaien! I totally forgot about him! D:**

**sanitysugar~ thank you! and no... and actually I think I was listenig to this song when I first thought about the story! Cx**

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo~ Thanks! (By the way, I love your stories! Big fan! xD)**

**yay-for-names~ thanks but sadly I didn't go, I was told last minute... TT-TT and I am sorry...**

**anime-lover890~ thanks and really?! personally I didn't get into Grimm/Ulqui till after I read a story with them in it... that was like two years ago tho xD haha! and thanks, I thought that the lemons scene would be more on the "Not Really Lemon Material" side... haha but thats just me. and thanks for the encouragement! If I remember correctly... I think I passed them. C:**

**And thanks Everybody else! Sorry I didn't get to this in forever, and didn't mention your name! I only did the people who reviewed for Chapter Seven! I guess I better stop talking though! haha! Cx**

_'Thoughts'_

**(Authors Note)**

"Talking"

**WARNING:I do not own bleach...if I did I would have continued the anime and put more romance in it! e-e**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: An Unexpected <strong>**Occurrence**

**~Ichigo~**

_'Aizen...'_ Just the thought of the name sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. He had never met the man or even heard of him until Shiro said he was being targeted. It's been a few days since they found out and Ichigo was feeling uneasy. He only left the house once with Grimmjow and had this nagging feeling that someone was watching him the whole way and back from the store. Ever since then he hasn't taken a step outside.

Ichigo called his dad to let him know he wouldn't be coming home for a while. It was obvious he was worried for his son, but understood. "I love you son...Be safe." His father had said before he ended the call. Ichigo was scared... He didn't want to be away from home but he had no choice. Shiro made sure that he was with him as much as could be, but if he wasn't he'd make sure that either Ulquiorra or Grimmjow was with him until he came back.

Ichigo was laying on Shiro's couch in his living room, while Grimmjow was sleeping on the chair, remote in hand with the TV on a random channel. As time passed, Ichigo could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Ichigo was about to get up until Grimmjow jumped off of the chair and hastily made his way to the door. _'That's weird...'_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo watched from the couch as Grimmjow swung the door open, stepped out and looked down the steps. His face was masked with irritation as he started to yell. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!? WE'VE BEEN RUNNING INTO TROUBLE FOR A MONTH AND YOU JUST UP AND DISA-FUCKING-PEAR! NOW YOU SHOW UP!?"

"Gomen, gomen! Haha! Sorry I worried you guys but I had something to do." Ichigo tilted his head in a curious manner at the unfamiliar voice. 'Who is that?' But by the sound of it, it was a man.

"Well! Thanks for telling us! So glad to know you had something important to do!" Grimmjow said with sarcasm. He sighed and walked back into the house waiting for the other to walk through the door. Ichigo's breath hitched when he saw who it was. The man had black hair and somewhat looked like Hichigo but a little older, with the same colored skin as himself. Ichigo couldn't help but stare._ 'He is fucking GORGEOUS!... DAMN! nononono Ichigo... You love Shiro! but... he's so good looking... TT~TT'_ As Ichigo was internally crying, the man closed the door and took off his shoes, a big playful smile on his face.

"Aww... C'mon now Grimmy... don't be so mad! I-... Who's that?" Ichigo froze, and slowly looked up. The man was staring at him, confusion written all over his features. When neither one answered, the man walked up to him, grabbed his face with both hands and started to turn it this way and that, examining him. "What are you...?"

"L-let go!" Ichigo stuttered, pushing the man away from him. _'What the hell!?'_

"Oh! Sorry if I startled you..." He gave an apologetic smile, then stuck out his hand. "The name's Kaien! Kaien Shiba! Nice to meet you!" Ichigo looked at the hand then back up to... Kaien's face, which was now holding a breathtaking smile. Ichigo hesitated for a moment before clasping his hand onto the others, and shaking it.

"L-likewise. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo let go and ducked a little behind the couch. _'Why am I feeling so fucking shy?...'_

"Hoh~ So that's your name! For someone so breathtaking, it suits you perfectly." Kaien smiled again, and winked at him. Ichigo blushed and hid behind the couch some more looking everywhere else but at the flirtatious man.

"Hey now... Don't be flirtin with him! Shirosaki will rip out your throat." Grimmjow said.

"Haha! Come now, like he would do that! Besides! He's just so cute!" Ichigo blushed again, and hid under a blaket that was settled on the back of the couch. Not long after listening to Grimmjow bicker, while Kaien throws sarcastic or witty remarks back at him, the door opens and a voice echos throughout the room.

"ICHI! I'M BACK! I MISSED YOU!" It was Shiro. 'Fucking idot...' Ichigo couldn't stop the smile and blush that formed onto his face. Thank goodness he was still under the blanket. "Ichigo...?" All of a sudden, part of the blanket lifted in front of Ichigo's face, and Shiro's smiling one came into view. "Hey! Why yah hidin'?" Before Ichigo could even answer, Shiro picked him up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, giving him a few good pats on his ass. "C'mon! Let's go cuddle!"

Shiro started walking but stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Ahem!... Uhm Shiro?" Ichigo looked up to see everybody stareing at them.

"Huh?..." Shiro turned around and froze. Then before Ichigo knew it, he was dropped onto the floor and Shiro was running towards Kaien. "KAI-NIICHAN!" Ichigo was shocked. _'He just fucking dropped me!... NIICHAN!?'_ He was so confused that his thoughts were spinning in circles. "When did you get back!? I missed you! Why were you gone for so long!? It's been so boring since you've been gone! How come you never called or picked up your phone!? I was so lonely! Why-" The more Shiro rambled on, the more Ichigo got annoyed...

Ichigo stood up, surrounded by a darkening aura, and started walking towards Shiro, who was still rambling and oblivious to the danger behind him. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra backed away against the wall, and Kaien started to sweat with fear, holding his hands up in a calming matter. "Shirooo~..." Ichigo purred. At the sound of his name, the albino tensed and very slowly turned around.

"Y-y-yes... Ichi...?" Shiro squeaked. Ichigo didn't say a word and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him back into their room. The three men in the living room cringed when they heard a few screams, and a large crash before everything went quiet. Ichigo calmly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, shutting it behind him. He walked back into the living room, sat down in a chair by the table, and crossed his arms. His face not showing any emotions, until he sighed.

"Please explain to me what is going on..." Ichigo said after a moment of silence, looking up at Kaien.

Kaien looked towards Shiro's door for a brief second while clearing his throat, before he stepped forward. "From the looks of things... Shiro hasn't told you anything about his past." He paused for a bit before continuing. "I'm Shiro's biological brother." Ichigo stared at him in astonishment. _'Really!?... NO WONDER HE'S FUCKING GORGEOUS!'_ Ichigo shook his head, and sighed... "Plus! I'm actually his older brother! We're separated by a year." Kaien smiled, and placed his hands on his hips, looking proud.

Ichigo gave a small smile in return, and stood up, walking towards him until he was just an arms length away. "I suppose that explains a lot!" Sticking his hand out towards the man, he smiled. "I should formally introduce myself this time! I am Ichigo Kurosaki, your brothers boyfriend! Pleased to meet you!" Kaien stared at Ichigo, stunned. He quickly shook his head to recover and took the waiting hand, shaking it once again.

"Likewise!" before Ichigo could let go, Kaien pulled him forward and placed a kiss right on his lips. Ichigo was surprised, and before he could react Kaien pulled away and used his other hand to grip Ichigo's chin. "Please take care of us..." Kaien whispered huskily, making shivers run down the orangettes spine. Kaien gave a satisfied smirk and let go of Ichigo, while starting to walk down the hall. "I'm heading to bed! See you guys in the morning!" He waved, and walked into a room next to Shiro's, shutting the door behind him.

Ichigo didn't know how long he stood their until Shiro came back out begging for forgiveness. "Ichi! Im sorry! I really am! I-... Hey?... What's wrong?" Ichigo jumped a little when Shiro came into view, his face filled with worry.

"Oh... it's nothing! Just tired! C'mon, lets go to bed." Ichigo said while giving him a smile. He grabbed him hand and led him into their bedroom. While they snuggled into each other under the covers... Ichigo couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier... _'What the hell just happened...?'_ was his last thought before drifting off into sleep.

**oOoOoOThis is a line C:OoOoOo**

In the morning, Ichigo felt really comfortable and warm... a little too warm. _'W-what...?'_ Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, and he was greeted with the sleeping face of Shiro. Ichigo smiled, and went to snuggle closer to him but found that he couldn't move._ 'Why can't I...?'_ His thoughts were cut off when he felt a pair of arms tighten around his waist from behind him. Ichigo froze, and turned his head to see none other than Kaien sound asleep, hugging him...shirtless.

"...WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kaien and Shiro snapped their eyes open, and abruptly sat up while letting him go. Ichigo sat up, and stared at the raven haired man. "Why are you here!?" Kaien just blinked a few time before understanding what happened, and then yawned. While he stretched out, Ichigo felt something hug his waist and snuggle into his lap. Looking down, he saw Shiro lazily looking back at him.

"Why the yelling...?" Kaien mumbled before wrapping his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, and placing his head in the crook of the orangettes neck. Taking a deep wiff of Ichigo's scent, Kaien sighed. "It's...too early..."

"...GET THE FUCK OFF ME! BOTH OF YOU!" Ichigo yelled before shoving them away. Shocked, they both watched him get off the bed and stomp out of the room. "I'M TAKING A SHOWER! DON'T DARE TO FUCKING BOTHER ME!" Ichigo shouted before slamming the bathroom door shut.

Once inside, Ichigo leaned against the door, and closed his eyes. Shoving all thoughts to the back of his head, he quickly stripped and climbed into the shower. Once clean, he wrapped a towel around his waist, exited the bathroom, and went back into Shiro's room. Kaien and Shiro were sprawled across the bed, still sleeping. Ichigo focused on Kaiens mind to make sure he wasn't faking and quickly got dressed. Throwing on a black tank-top, a pair of boxers, and gray sweatpants, he exited the room, ignoring the dirty dream Kaien was having about him...and Shiro? _'WHAT!?'_

**(WARNING! A little bit of some rated M'ness! This is Kaiens dream! C:)**

**_'Kaien had just walked into Shiro's room to ask about something, but stopped when he saw the scene before him. Shiro had Ichigo's arms pinned above his head, and was kissing his torso. Both Shiro and Ichigo were shirtless, their faces flushed crimson. Neither had noticed the raven walk in, still in the process of excitement and pleasure building._**

**_When Kaien took a step back,about to leave, Shiro's head snapped up at him and stared wide eyed for a moment before a playful smirk spread across his face. Still looking at him, Shiro leaned down and left a trail of saliva from Ichigo's waist, up to his collar bone. Using his free hand, Shiro played with Ichigo's nipple, while licking and sucking on the other, having Ichigo let out a moan._**

**_Kaien could feel his pants starting to get tight, and shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. He watched as Shiro flipped Ichigo onto his back, picked him up, and made him face towards Kaien while kneeling. Shiro was running his hands all over Ichigo's body, and was kissing his shoulder. Kaien didn't know what how but he was then standing in front of the pair, and kissing Ichigo while running his hands down his back and then gripping his-'_**

_'NONONONONONONONONO! A FUCKING THREESOME!? A THREESOME!? WHAT THE FUCK!? THAT'S-... uhm...'_ Ichigo blushed. Why was he thinking of actually going through with it... he loved Shiro for gods sake! but... He couldn't understand how the raven could make him feel this way... Before his thoughts could go any further, Ichigo puffed up his chest and charged back into the room, yanking the blanket off of the bed. "GET THE FUCK UP!" He shouted pushing them both off the bed and onto the floor.

**~Normal~**

Meanwhile, at the Kurosaki household, Isshin and his daughters were sitting at the table enjoying a wonderful breakfast, until suddenly their door was slammed open. A mysterious figure stood in the middle of it, with a fox-like smile on the face, while another figure in the background just stood an watched the wonderful horror unfold.

It was about a few hours later, until one of them finally spoke. "Gin... that's more than enough."

"Yes, Aizen..." Gin stood up from the mangled body and smiled at his master, blood smeared and splattered across his face. "Can I take them with me as souvenirs?" He asked, staring down at the one by his feet.

"Of coarse..." The man called Aizen had said before looking at the bloody mess the house was in. He smiled at the work, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the wonderful scent that came from it. "What a beautiful smell..."

He sighed, and almost gracefully walked up to a wall, taking a picture from it to throw it behind his back. He took the rest down, and did the same. kneeling down, he smeared his fingers in a puddle of blood before standing back up, writing a message onto the wall. Once finished, he turned around and walked out the door, signaling Gin to follow. Gin did as told, and followed with three bodies in his arms.

The door shut, and all that was left was the broken debris of the once fine furniture, the blood smears and splatters across the whole room, and an eerie message on the wall.

**~Shiro~**

Shiro was sitting on his couch hugging his knees, with Kaien right beside him. Ichigo was standing in front of them with his arms crossed, looking down on them. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something until he heard a door open, and someone yawning afterwords. Instead of it being the hall... the door was directly off the living room, with a man standing their staring at them with a confused expression. "Ulquiorra-san...?" The man said before looking towards table, where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were eating bowls of cereal.

"...Shuuhei...are you all healed up?" Ulquiorra asked before taking another bite. Hisagi walked over and took a seat across from Ulquiorra, and nodded yes to the previous question before laying his head on the table while letting out another yawn.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SLEEP THAT LONG!?" Shiro watched as Grimmjow started yelling at the man before he finally shut up and began to eat again, grumbling while shoving spoonful after spoonful into his mouth.

"So... Uhm... Who are you?" Shiro asked. More and more people were starting to show up and even though he somewhat liked the company... it was starting to irritate him.

"Shuuhei Hisagi. I'm Ulquiorra-san's apprentice." Hisagi mumbled into the table.

"...Oh..." Not really feeling like finding out more about it, Shiro turned back to Ichigo who was still standing in front of him and Kaien. "So Ichi...why yah mad again?" He asked. He wasn't really paying attention since Ichigo was in a nice fitting tank that showed off his muscles, and a pair of sweatpants that made him look dead sexy... "Say again...?" Shiro looked up at him, a trail of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He didn't pay attention yet again, too focused on his lovely god of a boyfriend.

"Shiroo~... If I have to say it one more time after this~... I'm going to fucking neuter you~..." Ichigo sang with a eerie smile, and a vein protruding a bit from the left side of his head. Shiro paled (yet again... if that is possible!) at his lovers words and quietly listened this time, looking away from him to actually focus. "Again... I'm mad because one: your brother fucking kissed me, two: you don't seem to give a shit!, three: I woke up this morning to find him in our bed! and four: I had to repeat this FIVE FUCKING TIMES!"

"... YOU FUCKING KISSED HIM!?" Shiro yelled looking at his brother._ 'WHAT THE FUCK!?'_

Kaien was laughing. "Haha! Y-yes! I c-couldn't help i-it!" When he finally calmed down, and smiled at Ichigo and rested him head on his chin. "He's just so interesting and cute." Ichigo tried to stop the blush forming on his face, so in an effort to try and hide it, he threw on a put and turned his head away. Shiro was so mad at this point that he jumped on his brother, making them both fall off the couch, and wrestled him on the ground. "Heey~ Calm down Shiro! I only gave him a kiss and snuggled up to him in the bed! Nothing bad!"

"NOTHING BAD!?" ARE YOU FUCKING JO-" Shiro stopped everything when he suddenly heard a phone ring.

"Oh! It's mine, sorry." He said before answering the call. "Hello?" Shiro got off of Kaien and stood up listening to the voice on the other end speak.

_"Is this Ichigo Kurosaki?"_ A man said.

"Yes, this is he." Ichigo answered.

_"Thank god you're alive..."_ The man sounded relieved.

"Uhm...excuse me, but what do you mean?" Ichigo asked...concern apparent on his face

_"...A friend of yours stopped by your house, and when no one answered he walked in and saw blood everywhere, with the furniture ripped to shreds... I am terribly sorry... but we didn't find any bodies..."_ The man said, his voice turning into a whisper near the end.

After the man got done speaking, Ichigo dropped the phone. Everybody in the room... had a shocked look on their faces. Shiro and Ichigo had a look of pain mixed in with theirs. All of a sudden, Ichigo turned and bolted towards the door, flinging it open and running down the stairs. "ICHIGO!" Shiro yelled running after him. When he finally caught up to him, the orangette was already home, standing in the door way. Police tape lining the outside of the house Shiro walked up to Ichigo and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Ichi..."

Shiro watched as Ichigo dropped to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes. Shiro glanced into the house, but then couldn't tare his gaze away. Blood. Everywhere. The Only thing that stood out the most... was that damn message on the wall...

_**You Will Be Mine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Scooter)Shi: WHAAAAAT!? I almost cried while writing this chapter! Dx it was so sad... but it makes a good story... :I so!? WHAT DO YOU THINK!?<strong>

**Aizen: So beautiful...**

**Shi:... Shut the fuck up...**

**Urahara: Ohh~ Is the next chapter where I come in?**

**Shi: We'll see... o- o Anyways! If you like it please review! and please look me up on facebook! Idk why but the url is fuckng up when I paste it! It's fine when I save but when I post the chapter its like_ 'FUCK YOU!'_ bam! But hey... on the bright side I finlly got this in... I stayed up late cause it was just starting to flow into my mind! Just as I was about to save and shut my laptop down, another idea just pops into my head, making me write more! And idk if i made this chapter longer or not... I tried though! I swear! I had to sit back and think a few times on what to write! I wanted this done to make you guys happy! WHOO!**

**The thing is, I had to save my story to my phone and skim through the chapters to see what was goin on... And i totally forgot that Kaien and hisagi were in it... thanks to a reviewer I remembered Kaien! I found out about Hisagi when I skimmed chapter four... I felt so fucking dumb afterword and then I laughed my ass off cause I realized that he was in the same room for about a month, and slept through the hot sex that Ichigo and Hichigo were having! xD I thought_ 'HEY! I SHOULD PUT HIM BACK INTO THE STORY!'_ Cx wow... im still giggling about it.**

**Plus, Thoughts about Kaien!? :D I like how I portrayed him as the brother! PLUS! I am still wondering If I should hook him up wwith Hisagi, or just keep him in the love triangle with Shiro and Ichigo? Both sound soooo tempting! :3 haha! i'm getting excited...i'm starting to get into this story again.**

**I am also surprised! I thought that this chapter wouldn't be done until the end of the month! Now that I'm back into it, I'll probably update faster! So yeah... and sorry for the type of writing... I can tell that it has changed quite a bit... but please bear with it!**

**Once again please look me up on facebook and like my page! I'll be posting pictures of this story on the character transformations and probs some sneakpeaks! Also random anime pics I have on my phone! Some will be yaoi, yes. C: Review if you liked this chapter! Put some Ideas in their and plus if you don't want your ideas to be public, just PM me! Thank you! Untill next time! Ciao~**


End file.
